Talk:Thunderfury Amazon
A Note regarding replenish quantity and other mods: Replenish Quantity javelins can be purchased in act 5 from Malah. Javelins with both Cold damage and Poison Damage can be also purchased from Act 5, Malah. ( and will suppliment your Lightning damage ) You can find +100 Poison Damage Javelins in Act 5, Malah. Matriacial and Ceremonial Javelins drop with +1 to javlin skills by Baal's Minions, and can be imbued by Charsi. BloodRaven has also dropped Javelins with Replenish Quanitity. Mephisto in hell has the best chance of dropping Titans Revenge. More Info To come.... Pizzabox!-- 01:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Obsolete build? The standard javazon using charged strike and lightning fury deals far more damage thanks to synergies; any points more than one in jab add a laughable amount of physical damage. One point is plenty for dealing with lightning immunes. I'm just not seeing how this is superior to the standard javazon in any way. Does this page warrant its own existence on this wiki? Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) And like...just throwing this out there, a build using lightning fury (or any ranged attack on an Amazon) and not using Pierce significantly reduces killing time--particularly a build that's comfortable sinking 20 points into Critical Strike, a rapidly diminishing returns skill. Not to mention a build runnng base vitality and expecting to survive Hell. Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I never really pay attention to what build pages consist of, only if they are well-written, due to the fact that I never play online and am completely unfamiliar with any builds I have not personally used. However, the standard I would apply to the wiki is only if people use the build. A build can be as stupid as it wants, but if people still like going with it, it is notable. Though, by "people", I do not mean one or two idiots who think they were clever enough to invent a new build, I mean enough that you could talk about the build to some diehard players and they would have heard of it before. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :It might be obsolete, but you can also call the 20-point smiter obsolete. They're still played because they're viable in Hell, even if they're not the most efficiently allocated characters. I think that while you do have a point that it's not as effective, is it a non-viable build? If not, I'd suggest leaving it or possibly tweaking it up a bit, like I did with the Horker because I feel it's insanity to have Find Item at 20. If it isn't viable, then I'd say remove te page. I can't, however, give someone a hard time about trying to use an overlooked skill. Breywood (talk) 05:55, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :I should have phrased myself better: I have no problem with joke builds like impalers or singers. I get that people play the game for fun and people have wonky builds. But the way I see it, this build is extremely similar to the standard javazon--it has almost the exact same skill distribution except it puts an extra 19 points in critical strike and neglects pierce. The only difference is that this build does, well, way less damage. Deliberate or not, it's a weaker variation of a very standard build. We could create many, many different variations of any build and end up with many, many redundant pages (which is what we should logically do to create a truly comprehensive wiki) but that's not necessarily good for a wiki. :It's just my thought process, if you guys disagree it's fine. Brainwasher5 (talk) 09:08, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::If it is a build variant, it could also be redirected to and merged with javazon as a sub-section. This would also allow it to be stripped of repetitive information already stated by its parent article and condensed. Other build pages already include variants. But as I said above, whether I think a build should be included or not is based on if people actually use it. Theoretically, someone who has never heard of a specific build hears it mentioned by other players and wants to try it out, so they come to the wiki to see how it is done. This is the scenario we are fulfilling, if no one would ever feel inclined to look up a certain build, we have no reason to document it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:31, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Is there a way to view data on how often this page gets views, then? Or maybe I'm overestimating wikia's capabilities. Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I think Tephra has the right idea. You have people who swear up and down that Smite should never have more than one point and those who think that 20 points is standard, is one of these actually wrong? We have, however, a section on the same page for both. ::The idea "Well the cookie-cutter has way more DPS than this variant, so it needs to be deleted" might be going a little far. If DPS is the bottom line, the wiki should have three build pages only. The Lightning Fury Javazon for people who can build Infinity, the Hammerdin for people who aren't so "rich" and the 1-point Smiter for Torch farming. Everything else is pointless because any other build/character doesn't have the effectiveness of these builds. And I should never have built a Rabies/Feral Rage Druid that killed Hell Baal, but rather, I should have stuck to Fury because the Feral Rage skill is useless in Hell for leeching and Fury has more DPS, or a Leap Attack Barbarian that killed Diablo Clone. Without even dying during the encounter. ::Bottom line, If it's a variant, feel free to make a little section for it in the main Javazon build page and copy/paste the differing information in it like I did for the Dragoon and remove the page, I think that it is a good idea to do so. If it's non-viable in Hell Difficulty, however, then by all means remove the page altogether. Breywood (talk) 15:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::There is a way to see page views, but I'm not sure if we can access it. It might only be Wikia staff with that power, but again, I'm not sure. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:55, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::As far as I can tell, this used to be a standard feature, but Wikia disabled it, saying it wasn't counting page views accurately. Admins do have the ability to see popular pages with recent view counts (Kanai's Cube is the most popular article right now, having been viewed over 5000 times this week), but it doesn't appear to have a search feature with it, making it near useless for finding a specific article. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:13, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I feel like it's a slippery slope. We could work with either two extremes (removing anything that isn't the best cookie cutter builds or keeping in every build no matter how horrible they are) or anything in between and there'd be logic (or an equal lack of logic) for anything in between. In the light of this build being near-identical to the standard javazon build, I'm in favor of merging this with the standard Javazon page, as was inferred to be an option earlier by one or both of you. What do you all think? :::My $0.02. I see that there ambiguity in my post, so I'll just say that since they '''are '''so similar, and if it is a viable Hell Baal killer, even if it's slower, then merge the page as having a separate article for variants is less clutter. If you're certain that it's non-viable, then delete the page altogether without merging anything. I wouldn't be in favour of keeping separate articles for a variant, and I apologize if I sounded like I was. Breywood (talk) 12:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC)